Perfect Symmetry
by zeke899
Summary: Death the Kid takes a little tour of Ouran Academy looking for those wonderful twins. Then Spirit meets...Tamaki? Oh no. Crack fic up ahead! Rated T to be safe.


**Perfect Symmetry**

Second floor, first door to the left. The third music room where _they_ were. Those perfect boys that a certain reaper had an interest in. _Oh_, how he loved those boys. He wished that he could talk to them, ask them how they do it, but that would seem stalker-ish. Maybe if he-

"Who's that?" a familiar voice said. Kid froze. He was standing in front of the doors, about to open them, but he was caught. He turned around and looked at one of the twins.

"No idea," another said from behind Kid. He spun around when he realized that something was wrong. He watched as the obviously younger-by-a-minute twin walked towards the older twin, and stood there.

He couldn't believe what he saw. They stood perfectly symmetrical. He fell to his knees and whispered to himself.

"Oh my God. They are standing in front of me, perfectly symmetrical! Oh, I think I'm in heaven!" He was now crying tears of joy. The twins, however, stared at the weird boy.

"Kaoru, do you know who this boy is?"

"No, and even if I did, he doesn't go here unless today is 'dress like you're in a circus' day. Hey, kid, what's your name anyway?" Death stopped blabbering to himself long enough to answer the question.

"Kid. Death the Kid." He pointed at the twin on the left, "and you are Kaoru," now the right," and you are Hikaru. So sorry for acting like this. I just feel that symmetry is the most beautiful thing. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah… and what _is_ symmetry, exactly?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru couldn't believe he didn't know. This made Death's eyes widen.

"You don't know what symmetry is? You will pay for that!" Kid said, holding his fist up in the air. "But if you don't know, I will have to explain it. You see, symmetry is the quality of being made up of exactly similar parts facing each other or around an axis." This definition made Kaoru wonder about something.

"If you love symmetry so much, then why do you have three striped on only side of your head than on both?"

…

"I know! I hate it! I should die! I'm just a piece of unsymmetrical garbage!" Death yelled, banging his fist on the floor.

While Kid was yelling about himself being 'unsymmetrical garbage' and 'killing himself,' he didn't notice Liz and Patty coming from the right hall. Liz took one look at Kid and sighed.

"You asked why he has three stripes on his head, huh?" The twins shrugged their shoulders and put their arms around each other.

"So you know this guy?" one twin asked. The other tapped his foot on the reaper's arm.

"Sadly, yes. We are students at the DWMA in Death City. What school is this?" Patty was in the background, laughing her butt off at Kid who was now trying to choke himself.

"Ouran academy. Can you explain why a commoner like him would be in a place like this?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru looked at him with a 'duh' face and spoke.

"He could have done the same thing like Haruhi did," Kaoru answered, eyeing the crazy girl in the background.

"Doubt it. His grades don't look good," Liz said, bending down to shake Kid's shoulders.

"So why is he here is if doesn't go to school here?"

"I would be surprised if he hasn't explained to you what symmetry is. You both are twins, so if your hair is parted the opposite way and stand next to each other, then you both look symmetrical. And the stripes on his head, _don't_ talk about the stripes on his head or you end up with _that_," she said, gesturing to the now red-faced reaper.

"Anyway, I noticed something. You-" pointing at Hikaru- "Sound _just_ like Kid. Weird, right?" Hikaru pondered on this and had an idea.

"My, isn't the number eight so beautiful? Wouldn't you say the same thing, Kid?" he said, trying to imitate the reaper.

Kid was suddenly paying attention and stood up, his tears wiped away.

"You understand how I feel too? Finally! Someone who gets me!" he yelled, his eyes closed and hands in the air.

"You were right. I guess I could hang out with this guy for a while," Hikaru said. Liz called Patty's name and they left, leaving the twins alone.

"What now?" Kaoru asked?

"We can teach him to be a host, I guess," Hikaru answered.

"No thank you. I just wanted to meet you both. Now, if you don't mind I will-"

"-And your daughter can be best friends!" The twins and the reaper turned to see Spirit and Tamaki walking side by side. "Maybe _she _can help Haruhi reach her feminine self!" The twins (terribly) suppressed a laugh into a small snicker. As Tamaki as Spirit passed by, the three boys didn't want to try to figure out how they met.

"So… about teaching me to be a host," Death said. He wasn't really interested in becoming a host, he just wanted to hang out with the twins more. They walked inside the third music room where the lessons began.

**~End~**

**This is one of the few stories that were stuck in my journal and I was bored so… just put two and two together and you got this. I hope you enjoy! **

**Please review and in the review, tell me: ****What was the highest number of message's you've ever sent/received all together on FanFiction?**

***Also, if you have the time, PLEASE take the poll on my profile! Thanks!***


End file.
